Un duro reves
by alastor82
Summary: Despues de epilogo, en el momento mas dulce de la vida de R/Hr, reciben un duro reves que los unira mas
1. Chapter 1

Todo pertenece a J

Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

**Queridas amigas, una de ustedes me aconsejo que utilizara, mi vida para hacer un fic, aunque no creo que ella se refiriera a esto exactamente. Esto en concreto no me a pasado a mi, o a mi compañero, si no a uno de nuestro mejores amigos. La historia parte de ahí, y después sigue mi imaginación. **

Un duro revés

Un domingo en la madriguera, a la hora de comer, la familia Weasley, se reunía a

petición de Ron el hermano menor.

"¿Tu sabes algo, Ginny?", pregunto Percy a su hermana pequeña.

"No, y estoy de lo más intrigada", le contesto ella.

Como era un día caluroso de últimos de Junio, decidieron comer en el jardín bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Cuando todos estaban ya, en la casa familiar, Ron y Hermione llegaron usando la chimenea, pues como la chica estaba embarazada de cinco meses del que seria su primer hijo, era mejor no aparecerse. Después de saludar a la familia, se sentaron a la sombra mientras los niños jugaban, y la comida se terminaba de hacer.

"Bueno, Ron y Hermione, que es eso tan importante que nos tienen que decir", dijo Charlie sin aguantar mas la incertidumbre.

"¿Eso por que tanto misterio?", preguntó un poco molesto Harry, pues el pensaba que si era tan importante lo que sus amigos les tenían que decir, podrían haber confiado en él, y no tenerlo en vilo toda la semana junto al resto de la familia, por algo el era su mejor amigo.

"¡Yo ya sé, seguro que Hermi trae gemelos!", exclamo George con la esperanza de que fuese verdad.

"Chicos dejen hablar a su hermano", terció el señor Weasley," Ron explícanos por favor", dijo mirando con cariño a su hijo.

Ron cogió la mano de su mujer para darse fuerzas antes de empezar a hablar, y ella le dio un suave apretón en señal de apoyo.

"¡Bueno!, esto es duro de explicar", comenzó al fin,"Antes de nada George, Hermi no trae gemelos, ojala fuera eso".Ron suspiró y prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada de su familia.

"Hace cosa de tres semanas, empecé a no sentirme bien, al principio no le di importancia, pensaba que seria el cansancio, o falta de alguna vitamina. Pero una mañana amanecí con un…testículo hinchado",- tubo que parar pues tenia un nudo en la garganta, y no le salían las palabras.

"Como les decía Ron", continuo Hermione,"ese día amaneció con en testículo hinchado y dolorido, por su puesto fuimos al doctor de inmediato, aunque al principio Ron se resistió un poco. En cuanto el médico vio a Ron, nos dijo que debía hacerle unas pruebas, pero que tenia muchas posibilidades de ser un tumor maligno", dicho esto Hermione se hecho a llorar, Fleur se levantó rápidamente y fue abrazar a su cuñada.

Molly estaba en shock tras la noticia, al igual que el resto de la familia, los niños mas pequeños se acercaron corriendo a sus padres, para que jugaran con ellos, pero Victoire la hija de Bill y Fleur, al ver la situación se llevo rápidamente a sus primos lejos de allí.

Arthur Weasley al ver el estado de su nuera que seguía llorando en brazos de su cuñada, las guió a las dos hacia dentro de la casa, para que Hermione pudiera acostarse, una vez estuvo acostada le pidió a Fleur que se quedara con ella, y el salió al jardín, donde aun estaban todos intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"Pero Ron, ¿por que no nos llamaste, por que no nos lo dijiste?, ¡Somos tu familia no nos puedes alejar así!", estalló llena de rabia Ginny.

"Para que, para daros un susto de muerte, y si al final no era nada, aun tenia esa posibilidad, tenia esa esperanza. Si os enterabais era como ¡si tienes cáncer!, y el medico dijo que había un pequeña posibilidad, de que solo fuese una inflamación y tenia que aferrarme a esa posibilidad, por mi, por Hermione, por mama, ¡por mi hijo!", dijo Ron con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¡Cariño!", reaccionó al fin la señora Weasley, que corrió a abrazar a su hijo mientras lloraba, "No te pasará nada, ya veras",- intentaba darle ánimos a su hijo, un ánimo que ella estaba muy lejos de sentir, ya había perdido a Fred, y no podía soportar la idea de perder a Ron, no podía. Desde la muerte de Fred, en la segunda guerra, un desasosiego, una ansiedad, un dolor horrible, se instaló en el pecho de Molly, y aunque no había desaparecido, por que eso una vez que llega no se va, si que con el paso de los años el dolor y la sensación de vacío, se van aprendiendo a soportar, pero ahora con esta noticia, ese dolor, ese vacío, esa ansiedad, ese desasosiego volvían aun mas fuertes.

"Bueno, ¿pero cuéntanos?", dijo la señora Weasley rompiendo el abrazo, y limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara, "¿Qué les dijo el médico?".

Ron suspiro, cogió aire y empezó a hablar.

"A los dos días de haber ido al doctor, nos llamaron de la consulta, fuimos lo mas tranquilos que pudimos, allí me hicieron una serie de pruebas, y nos confirmaron la noticia, ya era oficial tenia cáncer, nos dijeron que en unos días se pondrían en contacto con nosotros, para decirnos el día de la operación y…".

"¡Espera, operación, que operación!", chilló Bill alterado.

"Pues que operación va a ser, la mía. Me van a extirpar el testículo derecho, y después pasaremos con el oncólogo y me pondrá un tratamiento y ya. ¡Venga no se me depriman!" dijo Ron al ver la cara de sus hermanos,"Que aun me queda uno de reserva y un buen delantero, y esos funcionan de fabula", terminó Ron aparentando tranquilidad.

Dentro en la casa, en la antigua habitación de Ginny, Hermione lloraba sin consuelo mientras Fleur, la intentaba calmar. Fleur y Hermione se habian hecho muy amigas, desde que Ron apareciese en la casa de Bill y su mujer, con Hermione en brazos con claras señales de tortura en su cuerpo, cuando Fleur desnudó a Hermione para curarle las heridas, y vio el cuerpo de la chica lleno de cicatrices, sintió una inmensa sensación de rabia e impotencia, por no poder hacer mas que una simple cura, eso mismo le pasaba ahora, ella quería ayudar a su amiga pero no podía, no sabía solo podía reconfortarla, y lo haría lo mejor que pudiese.

"Venga Mia, no lloges mas pog favog", dijo Fleur que no podía pronunciar bien las erres, por eso a Hermione, la llamaba Mia, era mas sencillo.

Espero sus Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pero Fleur, tu no sabes como me siento, Ron es mi vida, y aunque el doctor dijo que había un 95 de posibilidades de que se curara por completo, no puedo evitar sentir miedo a que termine mal, ¡no puedo

"Pero Fleur, tu no sabes como me siento, Ron es mi vida, y aunque el doctor dijo que había un 95 de posibilidades de que se curara por completo, no puedo evitar sentir miedo a que termine mal, ¡no puedo!", dijo Hermione un poco mas calmada.

"Mia, que tengas miedo es nogmal, eso te hace humana. Y vale que yo no he pasado pog esa situación, y espego no pasag nunca, pego amo a Bill con la misma intensidad que tu amas a Gon, y te puedo decig que si algo le pasaga me sentigia mogig, como tú ahoga mismo", le contestó su cuñada con tono maternal, y añadió, "Bien, ahoga que estas mas tranquila vamos a salig a comeg, que te pagece".

Hermoine sonrió, Fleur siempre lograba calmarla. Las dos salieron al jardín, en cuanto Ginny vio a Hermione corrió a abrazarla.

"Hermione, no estáis solos, nosotros estamos aquí", le dijo Ginny mientras rompía el abrazo dulcemente.

"Claro que si, además tu ahora no te puedes sobresaltar, tienes que cuidar a mi nietecita", dijo la señora Weasley a su nuera.

"Mamá, ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña y no un niño lo que trae Hermione?", preguntó Ron a su madre mientras le acariciaba el vientre a su esposa y la veía con adoración.

La señora Weasley rió, mientras decía,"Cariño, e tenido siete hijos, seis varones, y una niña, creo que sé ver la diferencia ¿no?".

Todos rieron por el comentario de la matriarca del clan, disipando un poco la tensión del ambiente. Mientras los demás terminaban de poner la mesa para comer, Ron y Harry fueron a llamar a los niños. Mientras iban a por los peques, Harry reñía a Ron por su falta de confianza.

"¿Ron, pero por qué no confiaste en mí?", decía Harry enfadado.

Ron suspiró y le contestó,"Harry, te digo lo mismo que a Ginny, no podía, era como confirmar lo peor, hace solo unos días que nos llego el resultado".

"Vale tío, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, somos una familia y estamos para lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Y como esta Hermione?", pregunto Harry.

"Pues mal, lo esta pasando fatal. Se hace la valiente, pero yo se que no es tan fuerte como parece. Está rara no quiere hablar de nada que conlleve un futuro, ni de la operación, ni de su embarazo, para decirte que no a querido ir a comprar nada, para el bebé, siempre dice que ya habrá tiempo…", le contestó Ron.

Varios días después en San Mungo, la gran familia Weasley esperaba impaciente que Ron, saliese del quirófano. Estaban todos, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George y Angelina, Ginny y Harry, la esposa de Percy se ofreció a quedarse en la madriguera con los peques de la familia, por supuesto también estaban los señores Weasley, y Hermione que estaba recostada en una silla reposando la cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo Harry, el cual la intentaba animar.

"Venga Hermi, no seas mala en cuanto Ron esté en casa, yo me quedo con él y te vas con las chicas a encargar todo lo necesario para mi ahijada, ¿vale?", dijo el chico con la esperanza de que ella dijera que si.

"No, a Ron le hace mucha ilusión ir a comprar el cochecito, el moisés, la cunita, y todo lo demás. Así que no insistas Harry, cuando todo esto termine ya iremos los dos un día.", contestó Hermione.

"Mia, Haggy tiene gazón, estas casi de seis meses y eges primegiza, te puedes adelantar en cualquier momento. Las cosas de los bebés hay que pediglas con tiempo no con prisa, hay que estag prevenidos.", intervino Fleur.

"Si, Hermi además acuérdate del viejo Ojoloco Moody: ¡¡_alerta permanente_!! ", gritó George.

Todos rieron a mas no poder por el comentario del pelirrojo. Desde la muerte de Fred, no era muy común ver a George hacer ese tipo de comentarios chistosos. Pero con la noticia de Ron esto cambió. Todos estaban tan enfrascados en sus propios temores, que sentía la necesidad de hacerlos reír para que se pudieran despejar, y con eso conseguía sentirse bien consigo mismo, era igual que cuando estaba Fred.

Ginny salto de su asiento, en cuanto vio que la puerta del quirófano se abría, los demás la imitaron. Por la puerta salió Ron en camilla y medio sedado, los celadores se lo llevaron a la habitación. Se dividieron en dos grupos unos se quedaron para hablar con el doctor, y los otros se fueron a la habitación por si Ron despertaba.

"Familiares de Ron Weasley", llamó el doctor.

"Aquí estamos doctor Smith", dijo Hermione acercándose al médico que había intervenido a su marido.

"Hola Hermione, perdón pero no te vi, y mira que eso es difícil menudo barrigón", le dijo el medico mientras le tocaba la enorme barriga. Después prosiguió,"Bien, tengo buenas noticias. El tumor que le hemos extirpado a Ron, perece estar en un estado poco avanzado por lo que es muy probable que no tenga que pasar por la _quimioterapia, _y que con un tratamiento a base de pociones, se recupere por completo".

Cuando el doctor Smith terminó de hablar, Hermione y la señora Weasley lloraban abrazadas, Angelina y Fleur daban pequeños saltitos cogidas de las manos, el señor Weasley y Harry felicitaban al médico. Todos fueron a dar la noticia al resto de la familia, que estaba en la habitación con Ron, que poco a poco empezaba a despertar.

"Hermione, Hermione", llamaba Ron medio adormecido.

"Dime cariño", le susurro Hermione a su esposo mientras le daba dulces besos en los labios.

"mmm… Hermione, preciosa no hagas eso, que el médico me ha restringido el sexo durante una temporadita, y tu no ayudas a, hacérmelo fácil", dijo Ron, poniendo colorada a su esposa y haciendo que todos riesen por su comentario.

Dos meses después en la casa de Ron y Hermione.

"Roooon, por lo que mas quieras llévame a San Mungo", gritaba Hermione desesperada.

"Ya va, ya va. Espera,¿ lo tengo todo no?, ¿Hermione tu lo tienes todo?", decía el futuro papá nervioso.

"Ronal Weasley, ¿Qué leches quieres que tenga?, tengo un bebé a punto de nacer, ¡así que mueve el culo!", estalló Hermione al ver a su marido sentado en el suelo dándose aire.

"¡Hermione!¡ hola ¡,ya llegó la caballería", se oyó la voz George que salía de la chimenea de su hermano."Vamos, que yo te llevo, Harry vendrá ahora a por mi hermano", le dijo a su cuñada mientras la guiaba cogida del brazo hacia la chimenea.

Los dos se aparecieron en San Mungo, donde de inmediato atendieron a Hermione, al poco rato llegó Ron con Harry, y lo pasaron con su esposa, que ya estaba en el paritorio.

Varias horas después, en una habitación del hospital una gran familia celebraba el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro, entre risas y bromas.

"Hermione, te adelantaste un mes, ¿Qué hiciste comer chocolate, andar, fo…?", se quedo callada Ginny de pronto.

"Bueno, ayer tuve revisión y el doctor me dijo que ya podía mantener relaciones íntimas", explicó Ron mas rojo que un tomate."Así que lo celebramos y… ya saben el resultado", terminó de contar.

Toda la familia rió con ganas. De pronto Hermione empezó a llorar.

"Mia, ¿amog que te ocuge?, no debegias llogag, tienes motivos de sobra paga seg feliz", la consoló Fleur.

"Si ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar estar triste por que al final no pudimos ir a comprar las cositas de la bebé, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?", se lamentaba Hermione.

"Pues nada, agradecer que tienes unas cuñadas maravillosas, que ya habían previsto que esto podía suceder", dijo Angelina a una Hermione que no sabía que pensar.

"Hermi, como estabas muy susceptible con todo lo de Ron, entre todas fuimos y compramos todo lo necesario para nuestra sobrinita, lo tienes ya en casa, no te preocupes y descansa", le explicó Ginny.

"Lo único es que está a nuestro gusto, y no sé yo… si te va a gustar", dijo preocupada Angelina.

"¡Claro que me gustará chicas, son las mejores!", exclamó feliz la nueva mamá."Bueno y tu George, ¡eres mi ídolo!, menos mal que llegaste por que si no, aún me veo en pariendo en casa, ¿por cierto como supiste que Ron no reaccionaría?".

"A mi no me mires fue cosa de mi madre, en cuanto le enviaste la lechuza, puso el plan de emergencia en marcha, se apareció en la tienda y me mandó a por ti, después se fué a por Harry para que el trajera a Ron, y llamó a las chicas para que llevaran todas las compras de la nena a tu casa, y después de todo eso, se vino al hospital para que te atendieran nada mas llegar.", dijo George de carerilla.

Todos en la sala miraban con la boca abierta a la señora Weasley, que tenia a su pequeña nietecita en brazos.

"No fue nada ,de verdad, e tenido siete hijos en seis partos, y todos mis hijos tienen hijos ya, así que fue fácil organizarse", contestó la señora Weasley.

Cuando todos se fueron, Hermione dio de comer a su hija bajo la atenta mirada de su marido.

"Mi vida, ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? Por que tiene que tener un nombre, no le podemos dejar sin nombre eso es importante, ¿verdad?", preguntó Ron, extrañado por que su mujer no hubiese dicho nada acerca de ese tema aún.

"Ron, importante es que tu este bien, y que en un par de meses ya estés completamente curado, importante es saber que podemos tener mas hijos, importante es que tenemos una hija preciosa que gracias a Merlín, a nacido sana. Pero el nombre del bebé ahora mismo no me parece importante. ¿Qué nombre te gusta a ti?", le contestó Hermione amorosamente al percatarse de la carita que ponía su esposo.

"Bueno, yo había pensado en un nombre pero no se si te gustará", dijo Ron.

"Venga cariño que seguro que me gusta", le animó.

"Yo había pensado en Rose, Rose Weasley", Terminó con seguridad.

"Pues bien, bienvenida al mundo pequeña Rose Weasley.", sentenció Hermione.

"Hermi, cariño soy feliz. La vida nos dio un pequeño revés, pero salimos adelante y el futuro promete ser perfecto, como tu", le dijo Ron a su esposa mientras la besaba y le acariciaba la espalda.

"¡Ron por favor, ahora soy yo la que no puede tener sexo!, acuérdate de la cuarentena", dijo Hermione mientras los dos reían.

Fin

**Hola guapas espero que les guste, y no defraudarlas, yo quería hacer un fic largo pero creo sinceramente que no estoy capacitada para ello. **

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews, me alegraron mucho.**

**Ya me dirán si les gustó.**

**Un beso muy fuerte para tods.**


End file.
